What happens next?
by Luxster101
Summary: They go their different ways, how can a Prince and a Five ever mix? ( I'm much kinder than the summary kay, I'm not that mean, they are gonna meet again of course)
1. Chapter 1

**America's POV**

I'd been fidgeting all week, the letter should be coming soon. I still remember those days in the palace as I felt a single streak of tear ran down my face. It was just vicious, the memory of suffocating piles of silk, velvet and precious stones, for what? A chance to win the Prince's "heart", what was I thinking? being the few of a few hundreds, that was lucky, but being his one in a million, that was ridiculous, like that's even possible. I've given too much in the Selection and learned much more. I won't let any of my daughters go, not even to sign up, Anne and Lucy had just become of age so I should be receiving two entries,but i haven't got any yet. Maybe the king ordered specifically not to give us any due to the fact that he doesn't want to see my face just as much as i don't want to see his. Well, that spared me the trouble, but the thought that now King Maxon might think my daughters were not good enough for his son to be even considered to be in the selection kept jumping back in my head. And that bothered me. But it doesn't matter now I'm free of the drama the selection caused me and my daughters will completely ver out of the way. I feel kind of bad, but its the best for them.

**Lucy's POV**

I sat down on the Red velvet sofa waiting for the capital to be on, my mother came in with a bowl of popcorn and sat next to father. By my side was Anne my big confident sister who was now shaking with anticipation, I was really surprised that my parents have not found out about the selection. Anne is really bad at hiding emotions, I think she gets that from Mum. I didn't expect mum to find anything weird like she ever cared, but I mean dad, he got drafted in the army, he was taught how to read emotions and hid them. But he carried on as usual, I'm sure that he knows something was wrong, but my gullible big sister Anne convinced me I was being too superstitious so I gave no thoughts to it.

On the screen was Gavril Fadaye, who is wrinkled throughout his body. Why do they even let him on the show was a mystery. While he was introducing the Royal family,we carried on our normal routine, Anne goggling at Jake for the gazillion time, Matthew, my younger brother, staring blankly at the wall, but then I noticed Dad tightens his grip on Mum as she looked a bit... sad? disappointed? It was quite confusing, but there was no point figuring out now.

" Welcome people of Ilea! Today is a very special day, for you all and our dear prince Jake." Jeez, who uses dear? " Today we'll know who the lucky 40 girls will compete for Jake or get Jake to win their hearts" He chuckled at that, as if sharing a private joke, did this happen in the past? "as you know, King Maxon decided to increase the number of girls to give them a bit more chance, so now we have two girls from each province" winking at the audience as he continued. "well, let go to our queen and see if she has any brilliant advice to help the chosen few on their way"

Now the screen is focused on the queen, she looks so calm and collected, "Queen Amberley gave a brilliant advice, be what you are and don't try to pretend to be anyone else" she takes a deep breath, though slightly shaken "but my advice is to never give up hope, cling onto your goal and you will achieve it, there was some hard competitions in my selection, but I came through at the end." Mum stared ice daggers at the queen, as if she wants to stab her multiple times, but she quickly smoothed her expression and looked like nothing had happened. I came to be awed and slightly afraid by her skill of hiding her expressions, but sometimes her emotions gets the best of her, then father comes in and quickly soothe her down. They're made for each other. I knew it.

I quickly turned my attention back to the screen, as the list drew nearer to the end, i began to lose hope, I thought there might be a chance of us being in the selection, thats why I helped Anne to nick those entry papers, i was drowning in my own despair until I heard "Catherine Williamson of Hathaway 4,Anne London Leger of Carolina, 3, Lucy Summer Leger of Carolina, 3." I was so stunned and so was probably the rest of my family, I wasn't even aware of my brother Matthew still staring at the wall as if he didn't know what was happening, then the silence was interrupted by repeated rings of our house phone, we actually got in! What was the odds that both of us getting into the selection, this is going to be so interesting!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**America's POV**

How did this even happen? We didn't even enter, I made sure of that. The girls were screaming and Matthew and Aspen looked so happy, then I realised what my family has done.

"How could you?" I was so close to bursting into tears "Aspen, you know why I've tried to keep my daughters away from the Selection, you know how painful it was for me and I don't want this for my daughters" With that I ran to the music room, I laid sobbing on the piano when Lucy came in,

"Why?"

"What do you mean, Why?" I confronted.

"Why did you keep this from us, you never told us that you were in the selection? What was your relationship with the King and Queen, I know that your heart's broken because of it but thats not a reason to keep us away from our selection, this could be our only chance of true love. And anyways, Dad fixed it didn't he, thats why you married him, isn't it?" My poor Lucy , she's so clever but she's not confident in her abilities as she soon becomes confused. I have kept too much information away from my kids and she is right,I'm behaving like Clarkson, but this is not the time to tell them, they have their own selection now and by telling mine I'll ruin theirs so I simply replied.

"I'll tell you when we next meet. But remember don't let yourself fall too deeply in love until you are certain that he loves you back, now can you get your Dad for me please Lucy". I sounded like a desperate little child, its so frustrating! Turning away to the door, clearly unhappy with my response.

"Oh Lucy."

"Yes?" sounding hopeful.

"When you're in the selection, be yourself, be confident. Show them how strong you are."

"Okay…? Mum, he'll be here in a sec.", trudging away, absolutely dazzled, but I was too broken to care or to explain. After a few minutes, the door clicked open and Aspen walked.

"Why?" I repeated Lucy's question, but with a different meaning. Almost shouting.

"Mer, they need a chance, you had yours and now its their time to shine, I wasn't even sure if they will get in so I helped, there was a one in a million chances for them to get in and I didn't want to upset …"

I interrupted him there. "But, why? Why go behind my back, you know you could've trusted me!"

" Mer!"

I know, I should stop blaming you, its my fault coz I've got to stop deciding what's best for them, I feel like I'm turning into a power hungry someone i knew" I almost forced a weak giggle. "I need to stop being so selfish by fearing to meet Maxon, it might not be so bad, he might just ignore me."

"Mer, nobody could ignore you, you're too special and beautiful, sometimes these don't help." we laughed, even though I'm not in love with him, he's still my friend, one of my best friends. This made me wonder how was my maids doing, I named my children after each of my maids, but there wasn't enough so I'm hoping we could a third child. we have enough money to raise a big family, we could to be Twos, but I really liked to teach music so we decided to remain threes.

Anne's POV

Finally, I could meet prince Jake! I wonder what he really is inside? I mean nobody behaves normally on TV, so Jake could be someone else totally different because I really don't fancy the TV version, I wish he was less stiff like his father and more like the Queen, so graceful and elegant. Me and Matthew want to pick up the rings as my Dad sat there, smiling as if he's thinking about some sweet memory, it was really strange. But the most peculiar thing was when Lucy marching after Mum as if she is going to interrogate her, I mean I would like some answers for sure for the drama that just happened, but I think interrogating Mum won't give you any information so I strode towards my father leaving Matt on the phone job.

"Dad?"

A silent pause, " Yes sweetheart?"

"What happened in King Maxon's selection?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's notes thank u sooooo much, this is my first time writing Fan fiction, I was soooooo excited and proud when I got my first favourite and follow, I was so happy! Oh i forgot to say that I do not own the selection series all rights to Kiera Cass, etc… I really enjoy your support!**

**Special shout out to Kay and two Guests(I don't know whether they're the same person)!**

Anne's POV

"Nothing happened, why do you ask?" He replied almost casually, but I know him better.

"Dad, we're not so naive now to believe everything you tell us, Lucy and I noticed that Mum started behaving 'jitterish' when it came nearer to the Selection, so we worked out that she was in the Selection herself when she was our age. Something must have happened..."

"Stop, it was nothing important, Kay Darling. its between me and your Mum, we'll tell you when the time is right, but for now, just enjoy your selection as much as possible, there is nothing to worry about okay, well I think I should go and see your mother" with that he stiffly left the room.

Well, isn't that interesting, Dad is avoiding my question, I wonder whether Lucy got any information since Dad's no help.

Aspen's POV

That was too close, they know now that something's up and I don't think they'll give since they're our descendants and this family is just so stubborn! I smiled at that thought, it was comforting to know that me and America shared something so important. I approached the Music room where I'm certain America is, she always come here to cry, it lets her emotions flow out with the music. The same old America. As I was deep in my thoughts when I saw Lucy quickly walking towards me, she informed me that Mer wants to see me, like I haven't known already, probably wanting to know why I helped them to enter. There was only one important reason why, I want to see if America will stay by my side after the whole thing, this might be selfish, but I doubt America actually love me. I know that King Maxon has broken her heart, but it doesn't take a lifetime if she loved someone else, but I wish I was wrong. How much I want Mer to love me. But Mer can't know that, she would hate me, so I took a few extra minutes wandering around the house to think of enough reasons to convince her, but when I came into the room, I saw America sprawled across the piano with tear stained face and bloodshot eyes. I want to run straight to her side and comfort her until she calms down, this sight nearly made me tell the truth to her, it was so painful. But instead, I went on to tell the ugly lie, I've prepared a few minutes ago, I rambled on until America stopped me. My heart was pounding in my ears as I thought she has discovered it, I was preparing to own up and apologies when she whimpered.

I missed a few sentences for I thought she was going to discover for sure "I know, its my fault..." that stopped me in my tracks as I listened to why Mer might think that, it struck me dumb how the brain works. I went next to her side and hugged her and whispered something that might lift her spirit.

"Mer, nobody could ignore you, you're too special and beautiful, sometimes these don't help.".

We chortled together until I told her what happened with Anne then she described the same situation she was in a few minutes ago. It was obvious. They were getting older and more mature. They were suspecting things weren't right and then secrets will come out soon. I glanced at my wife in admiration, she was still able to keep up the cover up even when her emotions were taking over, I was proud of her.

"Come on, Lucy and Anne needs us to help them manage the swarming paparazzis" America giggled as I held up my arm mockingly for her to take and together we glided down the stairs like we used to when we were in the palace.

Chapter 4

Rebels

C's POV

One of my spies came running to me when i was eating my breakfast. He was one of the newly recruited, I can tell through his frantic and excited eyes.

"what can be so important that you have to interrupt my breakfast?" I bellowed in his ears, showing my irritation clearly. I lounged back on my chair as he gave his report.

'S..sir, we have brilliant news…" I cut him off mid sentence.

"what's your name?" He was clearly confused by my sudden outburst. but he replied.

"Joe Berkwood, sir."

"Well Joe, let me tell you something." I gave some time to make sure he's listening, " WE REBELS DO NOT STUTTER AND WE GET STRAIGHT TO THE BLOODY POINT!"

" I'm sorry sir." He was now terrified, poor lad, he hasn't even tasted true fear and he asked to join the rebels, how can he cope in the battlefield. I narrowed my eyes and let him continue.

" Sir, the leger family is back in the Selection, the family of America Singer." Joe paused, waiting for my reaction to this news, well he's disappointed for the rebels don't show any emotions, they're for sissies like the Royal and whatnot, but when I heard this news, one last hope ignited in my body, maybe this time, America will destroy the Royals for us. Like the country back from the grave to seek revenge. Maxon will be so damn confused, he will do whatever we tell him to and then Clarkson, oh poor Clarkson, his own son will hate him or this little stunt, how sweet.

"Well now Joe, isn't that fantastic." I smirked slightly, I bet he thinking in his tiny head of his to detect whether there was any trace of sarcasm, but I dismissed him.

"Well I think we sound call a Rebel Meeting and contact the northern Rebels for our final mission" I muttered to myself, eyes closed to imagine this sweet heaven of no monarchy.

Lucy' POV

There really wasn't anything interesting in preparing our trip to the Palace, its mostly the boring stuff about security and over intrusive questions, those people told me to eat some vitamins everyday and I left the rest to my parents. It was because it was stupid, really, would a grown man ask about girls' virginity, I MEAN VIRGINITY this is what I mean when I said OVER INTRUSIVE. it was so embarrassing, and in front of my parents! So at first chance I went to me and Anne's bedroom and left the stuff we need to know to Anne so she could tell me later. When I arrived, I saw someone in it and as I walked in, oh it was hideous! Just plain hideous! I want to hide somewhere and not to see that again,but they saw me.

" Hey Lucy do you think this suits me, does it show off my curves to the Prince?" It was Will, Matthew's best friend, he has sandy blonde hair like my brother's, however he's got a pale face and freckles and Matt's is well tanned. Whenever I see him around, I just want to turn right around and puke right out, for he is sick!

"What do you think Lucy." Asked my brother, trying to quit laughing.

"Wow, this did not just happen, Matt how old are you? I did not expect this from you, but Will, he is special, he comes from a special breed of apes called sexists with a mix of over exaggeration in it, but you are normal!' I switched to my ridiculous motherly voice and we burst out laughing, even Will's pink wig fell off when he pretended to be one of the selected. We were choking dangerously when Anne walked in,

" Will and Matt can you leave I need to talk to my sister, and can you take off that idiotic costume off!" One look from my sister they left the room, but when her gaze fell on me I knew something was wrong.

Lucy! Is there anything you've learnt from Mother, any information? At all?"

She was panicking I can see it in her eyes, her hair looks like wild manes blown by the hot desert wind with bits of sand in it, but now she's calmed down a bit, I'll told her y side of the sort and about the peculiar phrase, their mum has said.

"Well, Mum was definitely heart broken when she left, thats for sure." Oh Anne always stating the obvious.

"We know that already, i mean who would leave the selection without a broken heart huh. The thing is that she still seems pained whenever she sees King Maxon."

"Oh that possibly couldn't be! She loves Dad all too much."

"Anne, you didn't believe me when I said Dad knew something about our Selection, and you didn't believe me."

"Well, I was trying to be positive!" proving her point by sticking her nose in the air.

"But I was right so believe me for once!"


	4. Chapter 4

Anne's POV

It was raining all throughout the night, full of dark clouds and bellowing winds. So every member of our family thought that our flight will be delayed or if the worst cancelled on the next day. But we never expected four burly looking men, crashing into our house soaking to the boots, each carrying a shotgun at 6 o'clock in the morning, demanding to see our mother. They made use scrambling down the oak wood stairs in our PJs to meet them.

"Mrs Leger since you were in the Selection, you would understand the urgency of the situation is…" The man in charge spoke with an aura of authority too great for an ordinary captain.

"But, Mr … Chris, you have forgotten that I was a guard once in the Palace as well and I shall be very mmm… what's the word you used," Only our Dad is nuts enough to challenge this dude, " ah yes UNDERSTANDING if you addressed this to both of us since we are now married."

"There was a long lingering silence that last no more than 5 seconds, almost for that man to think whether he should apologies or retort

" Well, would you like a seat, Mister?" I interrupted this tense situation and offered what was probably the most sensible, thing after a few men broke into our house.

"Don't worry miss and please refer to me as …master, I quite like that title,… yes"  
"How dare you even suggest such a thing, you little son of a …"

" "Mum calm down…" my big brother muttered under his breath,putting his arm around the panicking Lucy, "well, this is gonna be interesting"

"You really should, since I came here by the order of her majesty to ensue you a save travel to Palace, this instant."  
Having not heard Matt he continued to command in his most serious voice,

"Since we already wasted enough time we really need to go now, all of us so… as I was saying America is there anything that is essential on the travel." Eyeing my father as if he's gonna explode again.

" You shall refer to her as Lady" He really need to stop now, Even though he clearly wasn't happy by that change of events.

"Why Sire, I'll do no such thing for a woman who cheated on our late prince" I observed that strange man,he wasn't finished. He was smirking for he knew he hit a sore point, for my dad was frantic and my mother was so shaken, you'd never knew she was the headstrong woman we knew she was, but at the same time my mind was spinning, woman cheated on the prince? he was referring to Mum so we were right, on all our presumptions well... my presumptions. But is he telling the truth? Shouldn't a woman who cheated on the prince be put to death for treason? At the very least stripped of her title? Then why are we still here.

"YOU, OUT NOW!" My father bellowed at him, a terrifying sound, but he stayed rooted.

"Oh no good sire, I only intended to show that I truly am from the Palace"

"So shall we now proceed to 'the Palace' instead of arguing in our home, 'good sire'" My Dad wasn't pleased, not one bit.

"Yes, please follow me."

"Now finally the three other men whirled into action, two at the side and one at the back with Chris taking the lead.


	5. Chapter 5

I was shaking, shaking like mad. I think Matt noticed since he put a protective arm around me and hugged me close, his arm haven't left me until after we were on the limo. I was the last one on the extremely squished car, because for some reason, they only sent one car, the Royal family have enough bliming vehicles already and they know we had a big family. As I tried to gently crawl into the Limo, I slowly observed the guard holding the door, he was wearing royal blue jacket, with golden lines threading itself along the edge. Inside was a pure white shirt, but at the edge was a tiny drip of a brownish red. Brownish red…? Red… upon pure white. As soon as I sat down on the leather seat, the door was quickly closed and the next thing I knew… was darkness.

I must have been sleeping, because when I opened my eyes I was still in the Limo , but not next to Matt, I was next to my sister Mary who was lying on the door still sleeping. As I looked out of the darkly tinted window, I realised it must have been mid afternoon. we were surrounded by shops and shops full of elegant colours like pink, yellow and creme. With little poodles and well groomed golden labrador trailing behind a girl that looks nearly the same age as me, I always wanted a dog, but mum always convinced me otherwise.

I once again settled down in the car, did we really travel nearly 24 hours to get to the Palace, and the little drip of brownish red and the man who demanded to see my mum, Mum! Where is my family?

"Mar! wake up,"

I heard groan from the other side of the bed, the same one I woke up to every morning because we sleep in the same room.

"Get up Mar, where the heck is Mum and Dad and Matt?"

"I don't know" followed by a, "um,they inside the car from last night's journey…"

"Mary, open your lazy fat eyes and see for yourself if they're here!"

"umm… Lucy, where are they?" shooting up, finally awake.

I was so shocked at this sudden reaction that I just can't stop rolling my eyes at how obnoxious my sister's being. That was an understatement.

"Thats the whole point for the last 20 minutes." shouted, she has tipped the lid and my frustration has finally burst open.

" ohhh… well then it must have been a dream" she yarned and settled down again.

" Mary Elizabeth Leger, the possibility that we have the same dream is close to nothing" I screamed.

"Well have you thought about the fact that we're sisters, 'mother'" She shouted back.

I can't help notice that she has a point, but still…

" what can you remember from the car journey" I tried to reason with her after our outburst.

"Before you woke me up, well nothing" Her angry tone is trying to make me feel guilty, it ain't working.

But… I can't remember anything either after we got on the car, have we went straight to sleep? But it was only 6 o'clock when they came in and Im sure it doesn't take nearly 24 hours to go Angeles… The driver.

"Sir, Mister can you tell me about the journey when you picked me up?" He wasn't one of the four men who picked us up.

"Miss… Lucy is it? Well, miss we you got on the Limo, you when so tired you went to sleep straight away and afterwards I drove day and night through the storm for you to reach Angeles because the plane would't land so their majesties ordered for you to get here especially by car."

"So they don't fear our safety? Where are our guards?" Completely stupefied considering that the King and Queen ordered especially for our journey, that the guards would have more respect for us.

"Miss, they do most definitely, but what are there to fear when there hasn't been a Rebel attack since the beginning of the King's reign? And What guards?"

Who were those mysterious men in royal uniform? So they actually kidnapped our parents, who could they be? If its not the rebels?


End file.
